


From Failure to Fortune

by BiconTheo



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiconTheo/pseuds/BiconTheo
Summary: After saving Kipo and her friends from the numerous gangs trying to hunt her down, Jamack now sees an open door leading to a new free world that he can explore to his heart's content. What lies before Jamack is an endless number of opportunities for his new life, but what path will he take with his newfound freedom?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Same place, New world

After Kipo and her friends run off, Jamack looks out to the giant pit of trash before him. It suddenly hits him, what he just did, who he just became. He thought that hunting down and capturing the burrow girl would've been the thing that freed him from his imaginary chains, but now he realizes that hunting Kipo down was his chains. It was the one thing that stopped him from being the free man he is now.

_But now what? Where do I go? What do I do?_

He has no clue on what to do with his brand new freedom, his new life. Thanks to Scarlemange, any mute in the city was either hunting down humans for him or hiding from him in their own territories. Jamack was neither of those things now. What did his future have in store for him? He would contemplate these things as the ground started to shake. Barely at first, but then increased intensity with every second. He looked around to see a giant pigeon running towards him, giving a loud screech. Jamack, in terror, ran away down the local city street, trying to avoid being eaten by the gargantuan bird. Though the bird was catching up, Jamack leaped through a giant hole in a nearby building, where a window should be, before the bird could snatch him up. The bird slammed it's head into the window hole, cawing loudly, trying to grab Jamack, but the frog quickly slid himself back to the other end of the store he had seemed to land in. After a few more caws, the mega pigeon exited the hole in the building and walked off. Jamack tried to catch his breathe. Even when given an ultimate freedom, there's still things in this world trying to kill him. After regaining his breath, he looked out the window hole to see if the bird was anywhere around. Luckily, it has seemed to leave the street. He slides through the hole before quickly scurrying off towards the city. 

Through the tall, crashed buildings, Jamack uses his tongue to propel him tower to tower, before landing on top of the giant pile of fallen skyscrapers. He has never been in such a high location before. He can see every part of Las Vistas from where he stands. Though filled with many dangers and threats, the beauty of the city is undeniable from his position. Taking it all in, he finds an unusual feeling in himself. He feels.. serene. He's always been a man on a mission, always working, stressing, to go higher in his chain of command, never taking a break. But with no chain of command in his life, he has no need to work or to be stressed. He takes a deep breath, the air from the sky feels different then that from the ground. It feels freeing. Taking another look around he sees his old waterfall office in the distance. He takes a running leap and begins to parkour through the city once more. 

Propelling himself up the waterfall, latching onto the rocks protruding through the falling water, he finally makes it back into his office. From here he used to scout out humans, but for now he'll use it to lay low and relax. Fighting off four gangs and being chased by a mega bunny is so tiring. If there is anything he admires about Kipo and her friends, is that they have a lot of energy and a great ability to keep pushing on. Though, he'll never tell them that. He finds a big lily pad floating in his office and decides to lay down on it. He falls asleep, the sunset shining its orange light onto him as he dozes off.

He awakens, the water pushing his head against his office wall. He hasn't slept that good in a long time. He sits up, rubs his eyes, and looks out to the beaming morning sun piercing over the city. He stands up and walks over to the edge of the office where water falls below him. He looks out to the city with a serious expression and says,

"This city held me back. It scared me, tortured me, hurt me. It controlled me, it owned me. Well now, it's my turn to own it."

His stomach grumbles.

"But first, breakfast." he comments with the same serious expression.


	2. The Brunch Glunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch turns south real quick when Jamack breaks one of the owner's rules

Jamack's head gets slammed onto the table, shaking his plate and silverware. "OW!" He yells out to the mutes all staring at the situation unfolding during what should've been a nice, peaceful brunch.

"We only got 3 rules here at Brunchington Beach mod frog: no humans, pay your own bill, and pay with information! So tell me how you intend to pay your own bill if you ain't got any information?" Cappuccino asks in a loud, angered tone as she lifts his chin from the table to meet his eyes. "I- I-" Jamack stutters, unsure of what he should do, all he wanted was some food to start his day of right. He didn't know it would start his day of wrong. "Nothing huh? PUT HIM IN THE BACK!" Cappuccino commands. As little shrimps are starting to drags him off, he looks around nervously before blurting out "I KNOW WHERE THE BURROW GIRL IS!"

The other customers gasp loudly then whisper to each other. Cappuccino raises her hand, signaling the shrimp to stop. She slowly approaches the apprehended frog, eyes closed, stern face, but as she stopped before him she couldn't help but laugh. "What would I want with a burrow girl? Did you not just hear me say 'no humans allowed'?" She responded, trying her best not to laugh as she spoke. Jamack, confused, rebutted "B-But Scarlemange is looking for her. If you told him where she is, he could-" "Could what? That deranged monkey doesn't have any power over here. This here is my turf, and if he intends on trying to take that from me, he can take that up with Harriot." Cappuccino threatens with a smirk as she points over to the water where a giant sea-mute grumbles. She refocuses her attention to Jamack. "Now then, I believe there are some dishes to be done." She ends, smiling as she looks into his eyes, snapping her fingers to signal him away.

The small shrimp usher Jamack through the restaurants doors, trudging him through the halls before throwing him into the dish room. "GET TO WORK FROG!" One of the shrimp yells before they both walk off, leaving Jamack to do the dirty work, literally. He stands up to look at the plethora of dirty dishes being carried on a conveyor belt. He sighed. He knew it would be for the best if he just went to work instead of trying to escape. This was not his idea of seeing the world, going places, trying new things, but then again, he never expected to find himself doing dishes at a brunch restaurant. He takes off his coat and hangs it up on the nearby coat rack. He then gets started on the mountain of dishes that await for him.

As he washes dishes, and eats some of the scraps others left behind, he ponders on how he really ended up here. _I used to be one of the top mod frogs, mutes respected me, they feared me, I was one of the best human hunters in Las Vistas, I could've been friends with Scarlemange, but now I'm reduced to being a dish washer. I have no friends, no company, nothing but the weight of hunting down Kipo off my shoulders AND YOU KNOW WHAT.. I'm alright with that. I'm perfectly alright with that. She helped me, I helped her. As long as she's alright, then that's fine by me. And hey, if Scarlemange does hear how I helped Kipo escape, I guess this would be the safest place from me to hide, if Cappuccino is right._

He started to accept his current situation, hoping that both he and Kipo can stay safe for whatever is to come from Scarlemange. He looks over to see more and more dishes coming in on the conveyor belt. "How many dishes do they expect me to do back here before they let me out?" He asked loudly in confusion and anger.


End file.
